


Feeding Time

by TheTwoFlamingos



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoFlamingos/pseuds/TheTwoFlamingos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red's hungry and Lizzie's on the menu. The Blacklist AU. PWP A tinyPyscho77 exclusive story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding Time

Elizabeth Scott barely got her front door locked before she was spun around and pushed up against it. She didn’t have time to cry out as a pair of familiar lips were fused with hers, and she felt him hard against her thigh. She vaguely heard her purse and keys hit the floor as she was hoisted up against the door, wrapping her legs around his hips. She cupped his face as she returned the kiss, battling him for oral dominance. When the need for air became too great for her she tore her lips away from his mouth, moaning loudly as his mouth latched onto her neck.

  
His hands gripped her ass alternating between squeezing her cheeks and pushing his erection firmly against her denim covered core. “Oh god Ray!” She ran her fingers over his scalp enjoying the fuzzy feeling of his short cut hair, she smiled knowingly when he gently nipped and licked at her pulse point.

  
“Ahh now I understand why you’re so excited to see me.” She pulled his head up so she could look into his eyes. She had always loved his normal blue eyes but when they were like this, rich amber, she was hard pressed to deny that they turned her on something fierce. He shifted his gaze to her neck and she felt her body throb when his pupils dilated, from the low growl that came from him she knew he could smell the fresh wave of arousal.

  
“Come on big guy, let’s get you fed.” He pulled her into another searing kiss as she unwrapped herself from him. She grabbed a hold of his tie and led him to the bedroom with a smug shit eating grin on her face. She loved it when it was feeding time, not that their sex life was lacking in away because it most certainly was not. It was just that he was more, aggressive when he fed and the sweet pain between her legs would be so worth the quick pain in her neck.

  
Once in the bedroom Red quickly got the room ready while Liz jumped into the shower. He lit some candles before stripping out of his tie, vest and shirt, leaving him in just his black pants. He walked over to the night stand and pulled out a set of red leather wrist restraints and attached them to the headboard.

  
“Don’t you dare dry yourself off Lizzie!” He called when he heard the shower turn off. Seconds later a dripping wet ex-FBI agent stood in the door frame with a smile on her face.  
“You just like it when I’m soaking wet don’t you Red?” The naughty smile on her face grew at his low growl.

  
He made a show of inhaling deeply, eyes locked on hers. “I can smell you Lizzie.” His eyes seemed to glow brighter as he took a step closer to her. “You know what you scent does to me?”

  
“It’s your fault babe, you know how sexy you look right now!” With her hands on her hips Liz watched him slowly advance towards her with purpose. She used to be afraid of him, at the beginning, but now she thoroughly enjoyed testing his control. He stopped when she was almost nose to nose with him, one of his hands caressed her cheek and her hands buried themselves in his chest hair. Their lips touched in a soft kiss that made Liz’s heart swell, god did she love this man with every ounce of her being.

  
Red pulled back and looked deep into Liz’s eyes. “Lizzie, sweetheart, I love you so much. I can’t even begin to express how grateful I am that you accept me, how happy I am to be able to call you mine.”

  
She felt the tears creep into her eyes and she tried not to let them escape but failed. Using his thumb to wipe them away, he pulled her tightly against him, savouring the feel of her against his body. He groaned loudly when she ground her hips against him, reigniting the passion that was put on the back burner and replaced with tenderness. Red pulled away and all but dragged her to the bed, throwing her down with ease before wrapping the restraints around her wrists, pausing to lick both pulse points.

  
“Oh Lizzie, you have no idea how badly I want to just take you right now.” He shucked his boxer-briefs off and dropped his hand to fist himself. “I want nothing more than you sink into, with both my fangs and my cock.”

  
Liz strained against her bonds, his words creating a flood between her legs. “God Red. Do it please? I want all of you.”

  
“Patience Lizzie, patience. I want to savour this.” He leaned over her, licking his way from her navel to her jugular, sucking gently. Her throaty moan sent a bolt of ecstasy through his already hyper-sensitive system. He gently dragged his fangs down the smooth column of her neck while his fingers played with the skin on her ribs. She arched her back the soft hair on his chest rubbing provocatively against her nipples stimulating them into hardness. She tugged on the restraints that held her hands hostage above her head, wanting desperately to touch him.

  
“Ray please…mmmm.” He chucked against her throat, licking her pulse point, wanting nothing more than to plunge his teeth into her neck and tasting the very essence of her. Her life force and in turn his life force.

  
He moved down gently latching on to her right breast, sucking on her nipple gently grazing the tip of one of his elongated canines around her areola. His hands skimmed down her sides leaving a trail of fire along her body, snaking around to cup her buttocks. He roughly kneaded the muscled flesh of her ass as the suction on her breasts increased. He could smell her, a mixture of arousal, sweat and anticipation. He groaned around her nipple.

  
Liz tried to push her breast further into his mouth wanting, no needing, to be completely consumed by him. Red slowly stimulated both her breasts, driving her insane with lust, his hands never leaving her body, gently touching everything within reach. He got up and shed his pants and boxers quickly returning to her. He slowly began travelling south, wanting to taste her juices, he gently pried her legs apart running his hand up and down the inside of her thighs.

  
“Oh Lizzie.” He took a deep breath in. “You smell divine.” He nipped her thighs, slowly advancing to where she wanted him most.

  
“Oh god…Red…baby…please stop tea-teasing.” She let out an exasperated sigh. Red just chuckled and continued his every so slow journey until he finally reached his destination.

  
He slipped on hand underneath her to grip her ass while the other spread her honey soaked lips, giving him complete access. His middle finger pressed down and slowly moved in a circle, she arched of the bed before he could fully register the sensation.

  
“Tell me what you want Lizzie, tell me how to make you come.” Red applied a little more pressure with this finger leaning closer and blowing a hot breath on her clit.

  
“OH….you tongue…please use your tongue.” She cried out. He shifted his head and ran the tip of his tongue up and down her heat, he wanted to tease her, make her beg for him. He flattened out his tongue and took one hard lick and then another. “Oh my god…Red…” Her passion filled scream made his cock throb painfully.

  
“Cum for me Liz.” He drove his tongue into her, lapping at her wet core, feeling her essence fill his mouth. God he loved this woman. He moved to her clit, sucking gently as he added one then two finger. Curling and uncurling them. When he brushed ever so gently against a special spot inside her, Liz arched off the bed and screamed his name. He lapped up her juices, not willing to missing a single drop, she was his drug, addicting and dangerous but oh so good.

  
He rests his head against her thigh, breathing in her scent, his cock painfully hard and his fangs ached horribly, he needed to be at her vein and soon. He slowly slid up her body, grazing his teeth on her sensitive skin as he went. All of his senses where in overdrive, he nipped at her lips, his tongue playfully demanding entrance. Red lifted her leg and draped it over his hip, sliding close against her body locking eyes with her.

  
“Oh Lizzie, I want to take this slow. To bring you pleasure over and over again but I need you so badly, I ache for you.” As if to prove his point he rocked against her, his ridged cock sliding against her, coating him in her slick feel.

  
Lizzie tugged at her restraints, trying to get her hands closer. “Red, please…” He knew what she wanted, she did this every time he fed or whenever she really wanted to get his engine reeving. He reached up and deftly undid the buckles securing her to the headboard. Immediately she grabbed his face, pulling him down for a deep kiss tasting herself on his lips and tongue. She pushed him away, looking into his eyes silently asking for permission, no matter that he said yes every single time she always had to ask. Red bared his fangs to her and emitted a deep primal groan as she gently ran the tip of her finger around the edge of one fang then the other, letting the tips almost pierce her skin.  
He let her stoke them for a few more moments before pulling away if he didn’t he would cum right then and there. “Lizzie, are you ready for me?” She hiked her leg higher up his waist and spread the other one, she had learned long ago that he was almost violent when he fed, that coupled with his size left her bruised and extremely sore if she wrapped both legs around him.

  
“I’m sorry.” She knew he apologizing for the pain she was about to experience, even she’s experienced far greater pain in her line of work. He palmed his erection bringing it to her entrance rubbing the tip up and down a few times. He was just about to inch inside of her when her voice made him pause.

  
“Red wait.” She pushed him back a bit, the hurt look in his eyes had her quickly adding. “I wanna try something different. Up please.” He reluctantly got off her, his eyebrows shot up when she turned over and pushed herself up on all fours. The growl that came from behind her sent shivers of pleasure down her spine, that sensation was intensified by Red trailing a finger down each vertebra.

  
“Oh sweetheart, this…this is…oh god I’ve dreamt of this.” She looked back at him and felt herself getting wetter, the soft light from the candles caused his eyes to look both bright and dark at the same time, his fangs where bared standing out against his tanned skin. The muscles in his chest and arms flexed as he gently stroked himself. She wiggled her ass at him, earning another low growl from him. He climbed onto the bed, not wasting anymore time, he gently push into her, inch by slow tortuous inch. She arched her back as he filled her, he was longer and thicker than anyone she’s ever been with and his first time in always boarded on pain.

  
“Oh god Lizzie…fuck, so tight like this…feel so good wrapped around my cock…god!” She loved it when he talked to her, his voice always dropped an octave or two when he was aroused.

  
“Oh Red, so big baby…fuck you feel so good.” She cried as he bottomed out. Holding onto her hips he halted all movements letting her adjust to this new position, he refused to hurt her any more than he already did.

  
When she pushed back against him he took it as his cue to start moving. He pulled out until just the tip was left inside before slowly pushing back in, she was so tight around him so hot and wet. He continued his painfully slow thrusts wanting to draw this out for her, no matter how much he wanted to be at her vein.

  
“Stop toying with me Raymond and fuck me!” Her words caused whatever remaining control he had to snap. He placed one hand on her shoulder the other gripping her hip tightly, pumped into her as hard and as fast as he could. The sound of her moans and cries mixed with the sound of his body slamming against hers spurred him on, sweat was rolling of his body and invaded her again and again.

  
Liz threw her head back and screamed his name as another orgasm racked her body she clutched the sheets so tight that she was sure she was ripping them. He didn’t let up, continuing his rough pace not giving her time to recover. He was so close but he wanted to cum with her, he wanted to pierce her neck as they came together. He hauled her up so her back was flush against his chest, both hand quickly moving to her breast alternating between squeezing and pulling at her nipples. She placed a hand a top of his and together they scorched a trail down her body until they reached her clit. He ghosted a finger over the sensitive skin before rolling it between his fingers, her hand moved further down to where they were joined.

  
“Ahhhh fuck, Lizzie!” He hissed, he could feel her fingers stroking the underside of his cock as he exited and entered her body. “Oh, God, Lizzie, you feel so…fucking…good…gonna make me cum sweetheart…Lizzie, Lizzie…”

  
With one final hard thrust he jerked her head to the side and sank his fangs into her neck. His cock pulsing in time with her blood filling his mouth. The first pull caused Liz to cry out as another orgasm washed over her, this one more powerful than the other, she could feel his cock twitching inside her, still pumping his seed inside her. He continued to take small pulls from her neck as he rode out his orgasm, it seemed to go on for an eternity. Finally she felt him slip out of her neck and lick the puncture wounds shut before pushing her forward and withdrawing from her body and collapsing next to her.

  
“You okay sweetheart?” He turned his head to look at her. She curled up against his side, burring her face in his neck licking the salty skin.

  
“Mmm, yeah.” He reached down and pulled the covers over them before willing the candles out. “Red?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Did I ever tell you how much I love feeding time?” Her breathing evened out before he could answer, he realized she was already asleep. He followed her moments late with a satisfied smile on his face.

  
The End


End file.
